Philosopher's Stone
A 'Philosopher's Stone '(aka: El Iksir, Consummate Alzoth, Philapis) is an object shrouded in legend and superstition, said to grant incredible magic or alchemic powers to its possessor, at the cost of an seemingly insane recipe of production. There are no known accounts of an existing Stone in the present day. Appearence While Philosopher's Stones don't seem to have a fixed shape are they always displayed as normally red substance similar to ceramic/granite in appearence.Considering how hard they are to create are most just shown as small, spherical objects. Properties While no one can really judge its properties anymore present day is it described by a surprising amount of literature, especially in the libraries of Canterlot and Concordia. The mixture is inbued with magic able to effortlessly reconstruct matter and in some cases even energy to whatever form the user has in mind, even down to a molecular level. How this appearently enchanted object works and where it gets this equivalence neglecting amounts of energy from is unknown.Some assume it is just an extremely potent ley conductor, other think it has a pocket ley line inside, while the Cervids believe it forces tasks on the elemental magic and gives nothing in return, literarily enslaving it. Process of Creation Curiously is a list of its ingredients one of the few things nowhere to be found, only now and then substances are rumored to be needed. The completest list, featured in the well-protected Canterlot Archives, is said to feature incredible things like the blood of an Alicorn, the fur of a Yahoo, and even the highly controversial Soul Gems, another possible powersource. What all the proposed ingrediends have in common is that they are either suicidal to get, considered incredibly rare to extinct, or seen as abominable. The actual creation takes place in several steps, always unifying a few substances to one and imbuing it with with a complicated matrix, until one ends up with a raw Alzoth, which then seems to undergo different possible treatments ending up in a bunch of variations, even having different colors. The consummate version of it is commonly displayed as red. Variations include a white stone that is only capable of manipulating energy, and even a green one related to life force. Trivia & Popular Lore *Folklore usually tells the tale about a single '''the '''Philosopher's Stone, while it seems a fact that it was a common object at some point in the far past. *Dreamrock, a substance used by the Tapiri seems to be related to it. *Some scholars believe that many legendary objects (such as The Heart of Darkness, the Eye of Medusa, or even the Megan) could have been Philosopher's Stones. *Some believe that the Elements of Harmony work in a manner similar to the Philosopher's Stone when used, but on an even larger scale. *It's unknown (and great fuel for conspiracy theories) why so much is known about the Philosopher's Stone yet the accurate creation process isn't, especially considering their prominence in the past. Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Unapproved